<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"We're Not Playing Fleetwood Mac" by tygermine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258666">"We're Not Playing Fleetwood Mac"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine'>tygermine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merthur Drabbles [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drabble, M/M, Modern Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin should have spent more time on his GCSEs than his G chord</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merthur Drabbles [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"We're Not Playing Fleetwood Mac"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This took me back to 2007 and Project Gaymolution...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Merlin first decided to learn the guitar, it wasn’t because he wanted to be the next Jimi Hendrix.</p><p>No.</p><p>It’s because his crush was starting a band and Merlin just wanted to impress her.</p><p>If he’d only known then what he knew now, he would have spent more time prepping for his GCSEs instead of mastering the G chord and wouldn’t be spending his days busking in the London Underground.</p><p>Some days were good, but then there were days like today where some dude keeps staring at him. It was making him nervous.</p><p>Feeling he’d milked the Oxford Street station, he boarded the next train to arrive and sighed with relief when the doors closed, leaving the creeper on the platform.</p><p>Merlin set up his busk in Leicester Square station the next day.</p><p>While he was tuning his guitar, the creeper from the previous day showed up and was standing very close to MErlin.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Merlin looked up from where he was crouched.</p><p>The creeper tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Can you play Led Zeppelin or is your repertoire only 90s college rock?”</p><p>Merlin finished his tune-up, stood up and without breaking eye contact, he began the guitar solo from Immigrant Song.</p><p>The creeper raised his eyebrows but said nothing.</p><p>Merlin segued into All Along The Watchtower before showing off with Salute Your Solution.<br/>
As the last notes faded, the creeper nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” He held out his hand. “I’m Arthur. Would you like to join my band? Our guitarist broke his wrist in an incident that involved advanced karma sutra and by the time he heard me begging him to stop explaining,  the whole thing is seared into my brain. Now, I hope you don’t have set plans as we leave for our summer tour in two weeks. Rehearsal is at 6 pm, here.” Arthur handed Merlin a card with an address on it.</p><p>“What’s the band’s name?” Merlin finally got a chance to ask.<br/>
“Knight Riders.”</p><p>How had he not realised it before!? Knight Riders was the hottest indie band on the scene and while their frontman was a hot Irishman called Gwaine, most of the fans preferred the blonde drummer - Arthur.</p><p>The same Arthur, whom Merlin has image searched more than once for sweaty, post-show pictures, was now standing in front of him, arms crossed with an expectant look on his face.</p><p>“You… are you taking the piss?”</p><p>“I don’t spend my days in the Tube looking for guitarists for fun. I heard you play a few times and I think you’d be a good fit. So, what do you say?”</p><p>Only a fool would say no and Merlin likes to think his mother raised him better than that. He nodded and shook Arthur’s hand.</p><p>“I’ll see you at rehearsals.”</p><p>Percival never returned to the band once his wrist healed, choosing to concentrate on his microbrewery instead. Not that the fans noticed. All anyone could talk about was the epic romance between the drummer and the new guitarist. It was all speculation based on the heart eyes witnessed by the fans during shows until Arthur pulled Merlin into a kiss as Gwaine thanked their fans whilst holding their MTV Viewers Choice Award.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>